The present invention relates generally to the field of driveshafts. The present invention relates more particularly to an insert for interfacing a driveshaft with another component.
Driveshafts may be used to transmit power from one point to another. For example, in heavy vehicles or other motor vehicles a driveshaft may be used to transmit torque from a transmission to an axle. In such an application, a driveshaft may be subject to torsion and shear forces. Driveshafts in motor vehicles may be interfaced with various parts, e.g., transmission, axle, etc., to allow power to be transmitted from one component to another. Driveshafts may be used in various applications where it may be useful to interface the driveshaft and a component such that the driveshaft and the component rotate together.